gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Del Darkskull/Operation: United We Stand ~ Help Undo Evil!
Ahoy pirates.... It seems as though that our enemies are once again plotting against us in one final, desperate attempt to ruin our summer! The traitorous Captain Ezekiel Rott, Guildmaster of the infamous Casa De Muertos guild and right-hand-man to Jolly Roger himself has recently been found missing from his spot on the beaches of Padres Del Fuego. Though it may have only seemed like a minor misplacement, what with him laying low over the past few months, suspicion still overcame some pirates, and they went on a hunt for the devious captain to see what he had up his sleeve. After a very long, intense hunt, the pirates finally found Captain Rott wandering around the beaches of an island no other than by the name of Raven's Cove, which was infamously pillaged and destroyed by his "benefactor." He seemed to have a purpose, however, and before the pirates could manage to capture him he had disappeared in to the dense mist that covers the island. At this moment, he was seen venturing in to the mines of Raven's Cove, a very dark and treacherous place that very few pirates ever dare to enter. This was not the final stop on Mr. Rott's journey through the Caribbean, though. He reappeared only a few hours later departing aboard the notoriously ominous sight of one of Jolly Roger's many war ships. With the pirates reluctant to engage him and his crew, they watched as he ported at the mysterious island of Isla Tormenta, where Davy Jones' nefarious crew lurks. It is only now that we have finally come to a conclusion - Captain Rott is making an attempt to unite our enemies against us! He has done his best to persuade the crews of Davy Jones and El Patron in the name of Jolly Roger, in hopes that their pact will be enough to stop us - but they should know better! As a way to big farewell to the summer, we will be launching a massive raid on Raven's Cove and Isla Tormenta! We will begin by assembling in the town square near Crazy Ned, paying mind to any Rage Ghosts that will attempt to stomp on our crews. Once we all are in attendance, we will storm the Cave of Lost Souls, where we will as a group take perhaps the strongest foe these waters have ever seen - Foulberto Smasho! Once he has been slain, we will then head up to the top of Raven's Cove, and plunge in to the mines, where we will personally deal with El Patron's miners! Once the mines have been cleared, we will launch our ships and sail to Isla Tormenta, where we will gather on the beach near the small, abandoned shack. Once we have our forces together and ready, we will launch our final raid of the summer by leading an all-out battle against the forces of Davy Jones, a truly epic climax to our saga in the Caribbean! What: Operation: United We Stand - A Raid on Raven's Cove and Isla Tormenta When: Friday, August 26th, at 9:30 PM Eastern (8:30 PM Central, 7:30 PM Mountain, 6:30 PM Pacific) Where: '''We will meet near Crazy Ned, on Raven's Cove, Bequermo, and then take things from there. '''Why: To end the summer in an epic showdown between good and evil! Who: ALL PIRATES! ***PLEASE NOTE: If you are basic, or do not have access to El Patron's Mines, it is requested you bring along friends or guildmates that do so you may teleport to them.*** All the events that have been going on this summer lead up to this moment, pirates! You all have helped make them so incredibly amazing, and I owe it all to you. Let's outdo ourselves this time around! Category:Blog posts